Kremówka
' Kremówka "The Constrictor"' (フォンダンボアコン, Kremówka no Uwabami[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is a highly social member and self-proclaimed “Queen” of the Underground organization. Currently unknown as to how much authority she holds, most of the times she is seen hanging around with Uszka, Hurro, Oran and Zada. Her “gang”, originally Kremówka was a performer at Big Mama's House however after some unknown circumstances, Kremówka left. Many believing that it was a hate for Big Mama, rejecting her performances and other shady dealing. After leaving the establishment, Kremówka had made herself a career of performing for thieves and other figures. Of course after performing for them, she would choke them to death. Thus robbing them, taking all of the treasures that she took until she had come across a man named Ribeye. Hearing about his organization, she jumped at the chance to join. Joining up, and then making herself a prominent figure among the organization. As the years past by, Kremówka had made herself somewhat famous with the marines. It wasn’t revealed until after the post-time skip that she was a wanted criminal and pirate. With an unknown bounty, for such crimes as. Done as a performer at Big Mama’s house, helping and aiding other criminals from the law. He armed robbery of local police stations and marine offices, damage to public property. Her indecent display of her body in public, several drug related crimes from selling and creation of said drugs. Some of her most famous crimes include, with her “gang” taking on a marine outpost and defeating all of the marine present there. Her murder of an important business man and her attempts at taking over 3 different marine bases in the grandline. With this Kremówka sets out to make herself famous in the eyes of all of the people in the world and take over Big Mama’s house, killing the old bag. Appearance Kremówka rather has more of a muscular and masculine structure, slim muscle and with long legs and arms. Kremówka has long and messy blonde hair, that is often seen frilled at the ends. Ironically, Kremówka is a flat chested woman and with more of a manly appearance, she is often confused to be that of a man. However during her displays of indecent performances has confirmed that indeed she is a female. Kremówka wears heavy make-up, thick eye shadow and liner with bright red lip stick. Her signature garment of choice is similiar to that of a hooker, she wears a tight shirt. On the shirt is a series of roses, that folds around her body and comes down to her mid-abdomen. She wears a pair of black panties, with a chain belt and white sash to complete. She wears fishnet stockings, with high heeled shoes and with leather straps going up her legs. To complete her outfit she is seen with a white fox coat, that she throw over her shoulders and often is seen smoking on a Kiseru pipe. Gallery Kremowka's_appearance.jpg|Kremówka's full appearance. Kremówka's_other_side.png|Kremówka enraged. Vanessa.jpg|Kremówka, The Queen of Underground. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Pirate Category:Rokushiki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Underground Category:Broker Category:Performer Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User